Simply UNatural
by crazy reader 241
Summary: May Ashtra Maple, leaves her hometown due to complicated reasons and covers all her problems as she lives a new life in Larousse. She certainly thinks she'll live a normal life, but everything blows out of proportion when she finds out her life ain't normal. Will her life stay normal or crumble down? Everything gets more troublesome when she meets prince Drew Arthapox Rose.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys crazy reader 241! i know my first story was...well...HORRIBLE! it was a big fail! But thankx to all of you! i took your advices and made a new one! i really hope this is better than the last one...

anyway! enough chit chat, let's go to the story! ONWARDS MY FRIENDS!

"I DO NOT OWN POKEMON"  
~~~ May's POV I was lying down on my bed with my chocolate brown hair covering my face and my sapphire blue eyes closed. Light crept through the curtains as I slowly opened my eyes, then I glanced at the clock and it read 6:30 am.

I thought of going to the park so I rubbed my eyes and stood up from bed, I went to the bathroom and took a shower after that I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I wore a red and white striped single sleeved shirt with a small black belt with six Poke balls and a white mini skirt with black cycling shorts underneath. I went to the mirror and combed my hair then put on my red bandana then I went to the door and wore my white sneakers. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen for a snack; I ate a juicy red apple that I found on the table and drank water. Then I headed for the door, I put a sticky note paper at the back of the door saying that I went for a walk in the park, and then I went outside.

When I reached the park I let all of my pokemon (namely skitty, blaziken, altaria, wartortle, roselia and beautifly) out for some fresh air then I sat down and took out my phone and texted brendan.

from: may to: brendan morning brendan!

from: brendan to: may morning babe! did you sleep well last night?

from: may to: brendan yup i slept great! how 'bout you?

from: brendan to: may didn't get to sleep well...

from: may to: brendan how come? did anything happen?

from: brendan to: may i didn't get to sleep well because...  
i was thinking of how beautiful your face is.

from: may to: brendan your so sweet. you know that?

from: brendan to: may of course i know that.

from: may to: brendan can you come with me to the mall today? i want to buy some stuff. are you free?

from: brendan to: may sorry babe but, i have to meet the guys today were gonna go watch a pokemon battle. can you go on your own?

from: may to: brendan oh.. yeah i can go on my own...

from: brendan to: may gotta go babe. bye!

from: may to: brendan bye love you.

from:brendan to: may yeah. you too.

i shut off my phone and sighed. 'well that was one failed attempt to hang out with brendan...'

May! Mom wants to talk to us!

I turned around and saw Max-my little brother-calling me.

Okay! I m coming I answered back.

Come on guys we have to go home. I returned all my pokemon and ran to max.

At May s house...

"I wonder what mom wants to talk to us about." I asked max

"Probably about shopping for new clothes you know how she is when school comes up." max answered

"yeah." completely agreeing to max

I and max went inside to see boxes everywhere, they were labeled and the pokemon put stuff here and there. It looked like we were in a construction site. We were about to call mom-Caroline-when we heard her call from the kitchen.

"Hey kids can you help me with these boxes?" Caroline called from the kitchen.

"Okay! Come on max we have to go help mom."

"Okay."

When we arrived at the kitchen we saw mom trying to lift a really heavy box, so I called out my pokemon and asked them to help with the others. After moving all the boxes I returned all my pokemon and asked mom what was going on.  
Normal POV

"Why are we moving the boxes?" may curiously asked

"Yeah...why are we moving the boxes?" max asked

"Oh that where moving"

"Oh..."

"3-2-1" Caroline counted down. Then as if on Que...

"What!"

"Yup, to Larousse actually" Norman-their father-said

"But where in larousse?" I asked

"On the neighborhood of a friend of mine"

"Why?" asked max

"Your father got promoted"

"When are we leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow" Norman said

"So soon?"

"Would you rather move tomorrow?"

"I m good" max said raising two arms as if he was being arrested...

"Now go to your rooms and pack your stuff, I already put boxes for you to put your stuff in"

"hai." they both said

They both went to their respective rooms and started packing. After a while in May's room.

MAY'S POV

'I finally finished packing' knock! knock! "who is it?"

"it's me max!"

"okay. come in."

door opens...

"can you come to the park with me i want to train my pokemon."

"can't you go on your own?" i said confused as to why he wanted me to go with him to train his pokemon, i mean he can go on his own.

"i asked mom if i can but she said that i might get kidnapped or something and she said that she would only allow me to go if you come with me."

"fine i'll go. Let me just get my stuff."

"okay, i'll wait outside."

after max left my room i grabbed my phone and went outside to meet max. we bid goodbye to our parents and headed for the park. once they arrived at the park max let his snorlax out and trained him while i just lied down on the grass and stared at the clouds...'how will i tell brendan? i mean yeah we are moving but he's still my boyfriend, he has the right to know. *sigh* i wish things would just be easier'

NORMAL POV

"hey may speaking of moving, i just remembered. how will you tell brendan? i mean you are going to tell him right?" Max said while sitting down next to may exhausted.

"of course i'm going to tell him max. he's my Boyfriend he has to know. But i don't know how i will tell him. you know how emotional he can get."

"i know what you mean. like that time the three of us went to the park you just talked to barry and he got all freaked out and said you were cheating on him. i mean i couldn't stop laughing at the look of his face. he was so hilarious!" Max said sitting next to me "he was like, 'how could you may? how could you do this to me?' it took weeks for him to recover" he said immitating brendan.

"yeah i know. i love brendan but sometimes he can be a little.. off you know?"  
after a few minutes may wondered why max didn't answer back.

"max? hey max?" she said then sat up and looked at his face and saw that he was looking down with his bangs covering his eyes and clenching his fists.

"hey max? what's wrong why do you look so angry?"

"may can i borrow your blaziken?" he said still looking down.

"sure but what for?"she said giving blaziken's pokeball. When max got the pokeball he released blaziken and stood up.

"max! your still not telling me why you need blaziken!" she yelled standing up and bargging in front of him with my hands on my hips. Then max slowly pointed at something on his right. I followed to where he was pointing at and almost broke down crying at what i saw...i just couldn't believe it...  
~~~ soo? how was it? i really hope it's better...but if it's not it's fine!  
just tell me what you think and review!  
THANKX! 


	2. Chapter 2: the decision

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not being able to update for a long time. It's just that my studies were getting harder and harder so I needed to focus more on that plus I wasn't getting enough ideas to write the second chapter so I was thinking of asking people for ideas and finally did. If someone is willing to give me ideas for the next chapters just PM me or REVIEW on the story. It will be a big help!

Oh and I want to thank mewangel26, GreenGiantUranus and akane for giving me tips on making stories. You really helped me a lot. Thank you so much! Arigatou! Now let's get on with the story and remember I do not own Pokémon! (I wish I did though)

**CHAPTER 2: The decision**

She saw Brendan kissing Brianna the biggest slut in the whole town, probably the whole world! She was Heart Broken with it. She felt like her heart was smashed to pieces and stomped on and all the colors in her life just disappeared… leaving her hurt, angry and confused…she felt, empty… (Me: sorry for the poetic ness it's just that I thought it would fit the way she's feeling in this situation. So… I'm sorry if you don't like this part. )

"_I thought he changed…he told me that he wouldn't cheat on me ever again… first Lace__y then Trish then Megy and now… Brianna…" _her tears started flowing out of her eyes. _"I have given him…So, many chances…Why doesn't he stop?" _she stopped thinking for a while and looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"_**May, he's had enough chances…"**_

"_Wh__a-? W-who are you? What are you doing inside my head?"_

"_**I'm Ruth, your inner self."**_

"_Inner self? What are you talking about?"_

"_**I'll tell you some other time. Right now you have to listen to me…"**_

"_Okay…"_

"_**You have to break up with him. Right here, righ**__**t now."**_

"_Are you sure about that?"_

"_**Of course I'm sure about it! I mean how many times have you seen him cheating on you?"**_

"_Well…4 times…"_

"_**And in those 4 times, did he or did he not, promise he'd change and won't cheat on you ever again?"**_

"_He promised…"_

"_**Did he fulfill that promise?"**_

"_No…"_

"_**Then why hesitate on breaking up with him? He's had his chances. Now is the time to finally end it."**_

"_I don't know if I can…I love him too much…"_

"_**That's bullshit May! I'm you and you're me. We don't**__** love him anymore! Ever since we saw him with Lacey! You just think you're in love with him but we're not!"**_

"_I don't know…"_

"_**There are 2 choices May… we break up with him, end this misery once and for all and move on or we don't break up with him, preten**__**d we didn't see any of this and act normal and get hurt over and over again knowing he won't ever stop cheating on us. You're choice May…"**_

_After thinking it over for about 1 minute she has finally decided…_

"_**So? What are we going to do?"**_

"_We're ending th__is…"_

"_**Good girl"**_

"Com bus com? (Can I burn him?)" Combusken said glaring at Brendan with an evil aura surrounding him.

"No" May said in a low voice.

"Why not sis?" Max said looking at her with worry and confusion

"'Cause I have a better idea." She said looking at Max and Combusken with an evil smirk on her face, which left both Max and Combusken confused.

"What do you mean sis?"

"I mean we're not going to burn him… but we will…" she bent down on Max's level and whispered something in his ear. Then Max's frown slowly turned into an evil smirk. After the whispering Max ran off to 'who k knows where'. May walked to a hidden bench near Brendan and Brianna's 'make out space' where she can keep an eye on them without her being heard or spotted by the 2.

"_beep, boop, beep, beep, boop" _After a few seconds 2 rings were heard before it was picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Lacy, it's May."

"_May? How are you?! I heard you were moving to Larousse?"_

"I'm fine. And yes, I am moving to Larousse, in 3 days actually. Wait… how did you know that?"

"_Of course I'd know. My father works with your father, don't you remember? And news travels faster than you think. By know the whole company knows it."_

"Oh yeah. How could I forget that?"

_*giggles* "Anyway, What are you calling for? Date advice? Dress selection? Date spots?"_

"None of the above. I actually called because I wanted to ask for a really huge favor."

"_Really? You rarely ask for__ favors May! And you sound much more confident than before. Anyway, what kind of favor?"_

"You remember the time Brendan cheated on us both?"

"_How could I forget?! He's practically a playboy. What does that have to do with your favor?"_

"He's still on it."

"_What?!"_

"Yup."

"_First me then Trish then Megy. Who is it now?"_

"Guess who."

"_Who?"_

"The biggest slutty bitch in the whole world."

"_No way?! Brianna?! You're way prettier than that Bitch!"_

"*giggles* i know. Anyway I'm through with it."

"_Finally__! But wait, if you're already split why call me?"_

"We're not apart yet."

"_Huh? But you just said-"_

"I know what I said. But I want to show him how much pain I've been going through, and I will need help."

"_So you called me?"_

"Yeah, but I will need Trish and Megy's help too. So? Are you in? For the sake of revenge?"

"_Definitely!"_

"Cool. Now you call Trish and I'll handle Megy. Let's meet up at the ice cream parlor at around 5:00 and I'll tell you the whole plan."

"_Sure. Meet __you there, bye!"_

"Bye. Meet you there."

After calling Lacy she called Megy next then after a few minutes of talking with her she hung up and noticed that the two snakes were still there and decided to take a picture of them and saved it on her phone. Then she notices that the time is 4:30 and it took about 20 minutes to get to the ice cream parlor. So she stood up and left.

**~end~**

Me: so... did you guys like it?! It's lame isn't it? That's all i came up so far... it's too short isn't it? no matter... next time I'll make the other chapters longer... anyway here's the character's review! to the chat room!

May: *evil aura sorrounding her while laughing like a maniac* mwahahahaha!

Me: okay that was wierd...

Lacy: revenge! revenge! hahahaha!

Brendan: Hi may! *smiles widely*

Megy: throws shuriken at brendan.

Brendan: *dodges and looks at Megy* hey! what was that for?!

Trish: takes out mallet and wacks him.

Brendan: *Rubs wacked spot* ow! what is wrong with you?!

Trish, Megy, Lacy and May: *look at each other* Get him. *slowly walks to brendan with weapons in hand while having an evil aura arround them*

Brendan: *takes several steps back then runs* ahhhhh!

all (except me and brendan): after him!*runs after brendan*

me: *sweat drops*

Max: please review!


	3. Author's Note!

Hey guys! sorry this isn't a chapter! it's an author's note... i know i posted this at the last minute but i'm planning to do a bit of change to this story as you can see the title and the summary has changed. don't worry i won't delete the story. I'll just do some small changes to the 1st chapter. i still don't know if i'll be doing some changes to the 2nd chapter though. Just stay tuned till then! Bye!


End file.
